


Michelle

by now_itsjustthegas



Category: The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals - Team Starkid
Genre: Gen, Get ready to cry, Ted is trans, This is very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_itsjustthegas/pseuds/now_itsjustthegas
Summary: “Michelle...Michelle...you are a monster from hell”Sam finds out something about Ted and decides to use it against him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Michelle

**Author's Note:**

> TW: the t slur, mention of police, transphobia  
> (Sams spelling mistakes are intentional btw)  
> I was inspired to write this fic after seeing this tiktok by @vulpineking  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSQM8eja/  
> the actual tiktok isn’t to do with trans ted but that’s what i thought of when i saw it  
> maybe watch the tiktok after or it might spoil what happens

“Michelle”  
“Michelle”  
“You are a monster from hell”  
———  
Ted was at work, it seemed that every day got more and more boring. He decided to retreat back to his office just before his break ended, he didn’t have the energy to socialise anymore. Not that anyone liked him anyway. No one at CCRP would really consider him a friend. Charlotte and him were friends with benefits, except just the benefits. He considered Paul a friend, but was pretty sure the feeling wasn’t mutual. Bill was too scared of him being a bad influence on his daughter so just avoided him altogether. Melissa was nice but she and Ted just didn’t talk. He knew all these people but none of them were really his friends. Just coworkers.  
He flopped down into his office chair, it creaking slightly under his weight. Ted wasn’t heavy by any means but the chair was very old, and his height didn’t help either. He checked his phone to see a message from a number he didn’t have saved, but recognised.  
Sam.

Sam: Hey spankoffski  
Ted: what do you want sam?  
Sam: I found something i think youd like to see  
[Sam sent an image]

It was a yearbook photo of a girl in high school, with long dark down hair and green/brown eyes.   
The writing underneath read: “Michelle Spankoffski”

It was Ted.

Ted: why would i wanna see a pic of a high school girl, i’m not a pedo sam

Ted just had to pretend it wasn’t him.

Sam: Are u fucking stupid or something it says michelle SPANKOFFSKI

Sam’s lack of basic grammar and punctuation made Ted cringe, even though he wasn’t exactly the best at english.

Sam: Last time i checked your last name was spankoffski

Ted tried to type a response but just didn’t know what to say.

Sam: I know your a tranny michelle

Ted closed his phone and put it face down on his desk. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, his breath was shaking as he tried not to cry. His phone buzzed, he tentatively turned it over.

Sam: I want you to do something for me  
Sam: Come back michelle or ill tell everyone

Ted reluctantly replied.

Ted: it’s ted  
Sam: I want you to stop talking to charlotte   
Ted: why? you can’t control her like that  
Sam: Because shes getting ideas from you  
Ted: what ideas? dude you’re literally speaking out of ur ass at this point  
Sam: She starting to think im not the boss of her  
Ted: you are straight up abusive dude, i would literally call the cops on you except for the fact you are the cops

“And the fact that cops are fucking corrupt” Ted thought, he was being pretty brave with what he was saying to Sam (considering he could put him at any moment) but he was not about to pretty much say ACAB to a cop.

Sam: Stop talking to her or ill tell everyone what you really are  
Sam: Your literally disgusting  
Sam: You pretend to be a man and trick people thats proper fucked up man  
Sam: Your gonna burn in hell 

That’s when Ted broke, he felt the tears roll down his cheek as he tried to cry as quietly as possible so no one else heard him. His vision was blurred by the tears but he managed to type.

Ted: fine.  
Sam: Good  
Sam: See ya in hell michelle  
———  
Ted did as he was asked, for the next week he didn’t speak to Charlotte at all. He ignored and avoided her, he felt so bad doing it but just couldn’t risk being outed. He thought he was safe, he did everything he Sam told him to. But one day he was very rudely interrupted at work.  
“Hi babe”   
“Oh hi Sam!”   
Ted turned around to see Sam next to Charlotte. Seeing how much she loved him made Ted’s blood boil. His break had only just started but he rushed back to his office so Sam wouldn’t see him. But in a split second decision, he decided he was done with Sam’s bullshit. He marched up to Sam and was just about to shout the roof down when-  
“Michelle”  
He froze.   
“Michelle”  
Sam was really doing it. Sam was really going to out him to the whole office.  
“You are a monster from hell”  
Ted looked away awkwardly, fixing his tie. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes, he tried to keep at blank expression but he couldn’t help it.  
“Michelle, when were you gonna tell the office-“ Ted pushed past Sam and bolted to his office “-that you’re not a real man?!”   
The door wasn’t opening, he kept trying to scan the card that was hanging on his lanyard on the lock but it wouldn’t open.  
“That you’re a fucking tra-“  
*Slap*  
Ted turned around, Sam was clutching his cheek, Charlotte was glaring at him.  
“Sam, I will not have you treat my friend like that” Charlotte spat at him. For a moment he was happy, Charlotte was sticking up for him, he was her friend. However, soon he realised the entire office was staring at him. He finally got his office door to unlock, rushed in grabbed his stuff and was out the door of CCRP in less than 10 seconds.


End file.
